


Playing Pretend

by Coldaker



Series: Arcturus family bonding [3]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Long before Tee realized he was trans so he's referred to as something else, sniff..... wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker
Summary: Ex, Ess, and Bea play a game together.
Relationships: Ess & Tee (Puyo Puyo), Ex & Ess (Puyo Puyo), Ex & Tee (Puyo Puyo)
Series: Arcturus family bonding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165073
Kudos: 5





	Playing Pretend

Ex is working on a mandatory report when he feels a tug at his coat. Turning around to see what it is, he is met with two young children looking up at him. 

Ess adjusts her silly tinfoil hat and chirps, "Do you wanna play with us, Papa?" with a gap-toothed smile plastered on her face. 

Bea follows with, "Yeah! We need a dragon." He notices the set of puppy dog eyes peering back at him through Bea's round glasses, and he decides he could use a break anyway. 

He pretends to contemplate the offer for a second before suddenly and ungracefully hoisting Bea over his shoulder. She yelps, but it quickly morphs into a quiet giggle. They knew he couldn't say no.

Ess wastes no time, pointing a broom handle at him and shouting, "Unhand her!"

_ Aww.. _

Ex smirks and dares, "You're gonna have to catch me first," and dashes off down the hall. For the next few minutes he leads Ess on a wild goose chase around the house, Bea's grip on his shoulders tightening every time they make a sharp turn. They eventually end up around where they started and Ex knows by the fact he almost ran into a wall that he's been cornered. 

"Aha! I got you!"

And so does Ess. He turns around and theres a broom handle pressed against his chest and she is  _ grinning. He's been slain.  _ He falls to his knees dramatically and lowers Bea from his shoulder. She hops out of his arms and skips over to Ess, bonking their foreheads together and crowing, "My hero!" 

Ex just watches the two for a while, and every second only reinforces how much he loves them. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts by Bea, much closer to him than she was a second ago. "Are you okay, Papa?"

He was still on the floor. He smiles and ruffles Bea's curly hair. "Don't worry about it."

**Author's Note:**

> gee, Bea takes the masculine part. I wonder why  
> (gender roles are swapped in this society)


End file.
